infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Schwarzer Regen
Schwarzer Regen (シュヴァルツェア レーゲン, lit. Shuwarutsea Rēgen, literaly "Black Rain"), is a German 3rd-Generation IS, piloted by Laura Bodewig. 'Characteristics' Designed around the Active Inertia Canceller, which is capable of projecting inertia negating field, the Schwarzer Regen is based around melee combat (where the AIC would be most effective), but is also equipped with several Equalizers which enable ranged combat, making it a fairly stable all-round type. 'Standby Form' It takes the form of a garter belt on her right leg. '1st Shift/Armaments & Abilities' Basic armament (Preset) consists of: #AIC (Active Inertia Canceller) projector - An inertia negating field that effectively stops any projectile and attacks directed at Laura. While it is effective against the attacks, Laura must concentrate on the target in front of her, thus leading to a problem if there are two targets going against her. In Volume 3 of the light novels, it is implied that the AIC gets weaker when Laura only partially deploys her IS, and that it can be broken through with enough brute force. #6 wire-guided daggers. The wires connected to daggers are strong enough to function as tentacles, capable of immobilizing, constricting, and even throwing a target as large as an IS. #Purizushi - A .80 caliber heavy railgun, mounted on the right shoulder. It is implied that the speed at which the projectile is launched can be controlled, as a real-life railgun can easily launch its projectile at Mach 7. This is seen when Charlotte formed a shield and blocked the shot aimed at Ichika, implying that it was shot at speeds that could be perceived. # Beam sabers/spears that are generated through her hands. #An illegal Valkyrie Trace system which was kept secret even to Laura, but was subsequently removed after its discovery. Additional packages: #High-speed maneuver pack. Equipment designed for high-speed combat for the Schwarzer Zweig (Schwarzer Regen's sister unit), it was borrowed by Laura for the Cannonball Fast. # Panzer Cannon - a package that allows the Schwarzer Regen to have two .80 caliber heavy railgun on both shoulders instead of one. It also gives the Schwarzer Regen 4 physical shields that cover its left, right, front, and back for protection, to allow long-range sniping with cannon fire. However, when this package is installed, the Schwarzer Regen's mobility is reduced greatly in order to minimalize recoil from the railguns. Drei.jpeg|Schwarzer Regen 52c8e56a.jpg|AIC in effect 9ebcc8dd.jpg|Charlotte getting caught in the wires E2dbd209.jpg|Beam Sabers Drei railgun.jpg|Railgun Laura (34).jpg !IS2 CHOCO 00005.jpeg|Novel Reboot Redesign 'Trivia' *The position of Schwarzer Regen's beam sabers is homage to the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam, from Gundam SEED, where it stores its beam sabers on it forearms and feet; and RX-0 Unicorn Gundam NT-D Mode, where it has beam sabers -two on each arm and two on its backpack/thruster pack. *The wire-guided beam daggers, possibly a homage from both CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam - Cannon Mode's Egner Whip, GAT-X105E Strike Gundam E and GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam as both units use the same weapon. *The Railgun that is positioned on the Schwarzer Regen's right shoulder also pays homage to the GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins, which also has a large beam cannon, as well as the PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam and the FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam, which was the first mobile suit ever to use a single shoulder-mounted cannon. *The tall eared headpiece and black color scheme of the Schwarzer Regen is a reference to the Schwarze Hase Corp (Black Hare Corp) that Laura belongs to. Category:IS Units Category:Personal IS Unit